Iris Amicitia
Iris Amicitia is a guest character in Final Fantasy XV. She is the younger sister of Gladiolus and the daughter of Clarus Amicitia. She is the eldest daughter of the Amicitia family. Profile Appearance Iris has short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. In concept art and in her official render, she wears a black and red short-sleeved hoodie, a black and red tartan-pattern miniskirt. In the game, the red accents of her outfit appear more brown. She wears black heeled boots with red soles. She has a leather choker and a necklace with a round black pendant. She wears two belts with a chain hanging from one attached to her skirt. She has red cord wrapped around her left wrist, and a leather bracer on her other wrist. Personality Having known Noctis and Ignis since she was a child, Iris is a trusted friend. She is a strong girl at her core who tries to remain positive even in tough situations. She is independent and headstrong. Iris appears to have a crush on Noctis. During the time she shows Noctis around in Lestallum, she tells him that it "feels like a date". She gives him a gift to keep him safe, praises him during battle if the player does well, and there is an optional scene for Noctis to give Iris flowers. Story ''Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV Iris's elder brother Gladiolus acted as Prince Noctis's bodyguard, like their father did for King Regis. Gladiolus often complained about Noctis being "stuck up", and did not respect him. Iris interjected during one of his rants, and came to the palace the next day to see Noctis. Gladiolus was embarrassed to find his sister wanting to meet the prince, and tried to explain that would be impossible. When she threw a tantrum over it, she was told she could meet him briefly. While she waited to see Noctis, Iris was distracted by a cat in the palace garden and followed it. She inadvertently caught Noctis's attention as she pursued the cat, and wandered through the garden and an underground passage, ending up outside. It started raining in the woods and she realized she was lost. Noctis caught up with her and asked her name. He knew the way back because he sometimes played there, and they agreed to keep the escapade a secret. She revealed to Noctis that Gladiolus is her brother. After they returned to the palace, Gladiolus was angry at Iris's disappearance. Noctis took the blame, claiming that he went to play outside and asked her to come along. He was chastised for leaving the palace and was grounded. Gladiolus received an apology, but took the blame himself, saying it was his fault for letting her out of his sight. Later that night, a tearful Iris admitted to him the truth. Learning how Noctis had helped his sister softened Gladiolus to him, and the two befriended. Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways The day before his scheduled departure for Altissia, Noctis and Ignis come to the Citadel to see King Regis, but find he is too busy to meet them. They meet Iris at the entrance hall speaking with Ignis's uncle, asking to see her father who is still in a meeting. She has brought a change of clothes for her father, as he has been so busy lately with the preparations for the peace treaty, he sleeps at the Citadel. Iris is sad she doesn't get to go to Noctis and Luna's wedding. When the injured Kingsglaive soldier Libertus Ostium heads home that day, he stumbles and the crutches tumble from his grasp. Iris helps him and introduces herself. She explains her father and brother are in the Crownsguard and that she is friends with the prince. Libertus thinks Iris has missed Noctis leaving the Citadel, and calls his friend Nyx Ulric to confirm that Noctis is already at his home. Iris is sad because the day was "a special day." She has Noctis's number, but has never called him before because Gladiolus would be angry. Libertus encourages Iris to call anyway, and Iris does so. She tells Noctis to be careful and wishes him all the best, but is still sad after their conversation. ''Final Fantasy XV Iris was in Insomnia the day of the attack on the city, and was escorted out along with the other refugees by the Amicitia family butler, Jared Hester, fleeing to the city of Lestallum. She calls Noctis on his smartphone to let him know where she is, and to confirm that the news of his passing are false. When Noctis visits her in Lestallum, Iris tells him that Luna made it out of Insomnia safely. When Titan begins attempting to communicate with Noctis, he begins to experience headaches and takes a rest. Iris tours him around the city the next day, excited to spend time alone with Noctis. She remains behind in Lestallum while the party visits the Disc of Cauthess. During their absence, Jared is killed while protecting Iris from General Caligo, a Niflheim commander. This traumatizes his grandson, Talcott, who dreamed of following in his grandfather's footsteps. Iris seeks to flee to the rural seaside outpost of Cape Caem with Talcott to avoid further bloodshed. Gladiolus insists that Iris and Talcott accompany the party to Caem, where King Regis's ship lies in the secret harbor. On their way, one of the Empire's "flying fortresses" lands some ways away from Old Lestallum, and the party goes there to exact revenge on Caligo for killing Jared, leaving Iris behind. Following their return, they make various pit stops on their way to Cape Caem, where Talcott and the Hammerhead crew await them. In Caem, Iris and Talcott settle into a house under the shadow of the lighthouse, and she prepares a room for Noctis's party to spend the night. Overhearing Talcott talk about the lake where they can find mythril, she directs them to the Vesperpool, in the northern reaches of Cleigne. She stays at Caem and starts a vegetable farm that Noctis can help maintain. After the party liberates the Lestallum power plant from daemons, Iris gives Noctis a moogle doll, saying it is his good-luck-charm. When Noctis departs for Altissia on King Regis's ship, Iris and the others are there to bid him goodbye. In the ten years of Noctis's sleep, Iris becomes a daemon hunter, along with Cor Leonis. Gameplay Quests and events When first in Lestallum, Iris can take Noctis to a tour of the town. The player's responses will determine the rewards for the quest. If the player has triggered the Tour Event "A Flower For Iris" at Lambath Haven, they may unlock a cutscene between Noctis and Iris at Cape Caem. In "A Flower for Iris" Gladiolus asks Noctis to pick flower for Iris. When they find the flowers, Noctis asks Gladiolus why he needed his help, and Gladiolus replies that he is clueless. In Chapter 7, Iris provides the Moogle Doll items, which Noctis and the team can use as decoys in battle to draw attention away from enemies. She can be found at Cape Caem if the player wishes to repair the Moogle Doll for future uses. At Cape Caem, she is also the caretaker for the garden behind the getaway house, which can be used to grow Caem Carrots. A wealthy restaurant manager by the name of Tony has interest for Caem Carrots due to their rarity and need for his menu, which Noctis can provide for trade. As a party member Iris will temporarily join the party when on the way to Cape Caem. She is Level 18 and has the lowest HP. However, since she is a guest character, Iris cannot be knocked out or enter Danger State. Iris is a close-ranged fighter with no weapons who relies on her fists. She has a moogle that she throws at enemies. Her accessory is Power Wristband and her attire is Casual Outfit. If the player sets camp with Iris in the party as a guest, she will appear in the camping scenes, comment on Prompto's photos, and receive buffs from the food eaten. In combat, Iris will usually stray from direct battle, choosing to heal party members in danger or dwindling health and cheer the party on. She relies on Gladiolus when in direct combat, often teaming up with him. When engaging in direct combat, she will occasionally throw a few punches or sweep kicks against enemies. When near Noctis, she will throw a moogle at an enemy when performing a link-strike or a blindside-link. Iris can be particularly useful for traversing the dungeon on the way to Cape Caum, which contains a royal tomb. Her Technique is Eclipse. It takes up 2 bars from the Tech Bar. Against normal enemies she performs a sweep kick against an enemy, after which Gladiolus will arrive to add a slash and throw Iris into the air. Iris will slam her legs into an overhead arc kick at the enemy. Against magitek troops or Imperial enemies, Eclipse will have Iris bind the enemy and flip into their backs and deal a devastating kick to their backs. Eclipse will instantly kill any magitek troops. Iris rides a chocobo with the party when she is a party member. Her chocobo is fuchsia pink. If the player has progressed far enough in fishing sidequests and activities to allow them equipment and skills to properly land large catches at the start of Chapter 6, a bug occurs with Iris where she will not congratulate Noctis if he reels in a large catch. This may be due to a lack of assets and preparation of the expectation should the player have progressed that far. Probably because of a similar lacking of animation assets, if Ignis submits a strategy before entering combat, she will not be gathered with the other characters and will just stand aside. Weapon Accessories Attire Creation and development Iris was designed by Roberto Ferrari.https://www.facebook.com/RobertoFerrariArt/posts/1185171138221909 Voice Iris is voiced by Megumi Han in the Japanese versions of Final Fantasy XV and Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV.http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/video-games/Final-Fantasy-XV/side-by-side/ Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Iris sprites.png|Set of Iris' sprites. FFRK Support Elixir Icon.png|Icon for Support・Elixir. FFRK Support Potion Icon.png|Icon for Support・Potion. FFRK Support Elixir.png|Support・Elixir. FFRK Support Potion.png|Support・Potion. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 721 Iris.png|Iris (★3). FFBE 722 Iris.png|Iris (★4). FFBE 723 Iris.png|Iris (★5). FFBE 829 Iris.png|Iris (★6). Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery Iris Full Body Art.jpg|Concept artwork of Iris. Iris Art Closeup.jpg|Concept artwork of Iris. Iris-Amicitia-FFXV-CG.png|CG model. Iris-and-Noctios-Brotherhood-FFXV.png|Iris and Noctis in ''Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV. Iris Amicitia Weekly Jump.jpg|Iris with the party Weekly Jump. Iris Amicitia XV.jpg|Iris in Lestallum. Iris-Lestallum-Hotel-FFXV.png|Iris in the Lestallum hotel. Gladiolus-Iris-Noctis-FFXV.png|Iris riding in the Regalia with the party. Noctis-and-iris-Cape-Caem-FFXV.png|Noctis and Iris posing at Caem. Iris-Chocobo-FFXV.png|Iris's chocobo. Iris-Noctis-Battle-FFXV.png|Iris in battle. Iris-Link-Strike-FFXV.png|Link-strike with Iris. Iris-Amicitia-FFXV-Character-Model.png|Character model. Iris-Amicitia-FFXV-Character-Model-Close.png|Character model up close. Iris-Amicitia-FFXV-Face.png|Face model. Cindy_Aurum_and_Iris_Amicitia_Artwork_by_Yusaku_Nakaaki.jpeg|Artwork by Yusaku Nakaaki for a release date countdown on Twitter. Iris Icon FFXV.png|Icon. Etymology External links *Official cosplay reference guide References Category:Final Fantasy XV characters Category:Brotherhood -Final Fantasy XV- Characters Category:Guest characters